


The Night of Christmas Eve

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [25]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: “I know we hate each other but it’s Christmas Eve and your flight was cancelled, please come outside.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas!! 
> 
> It's Day 25 of 25 Days of Christmas! Can you guys believe we've come to the end? I don't want to keep you from the story any longer so enjoy it, and I will leave all my thank yous for the end note (it ended up probably being as long as the fic itself but I would love it if you could stick around to read it).

Phil had been watching Dan Howell moping in the corner of the common area for the past fifteen minutes and he had to admit, at least to himself, that he was feeling quite bad for him. 

It was Christmas Eve and, while most people at his dorm had been ready to leave and go visit their  families for Christmas, it hadn’t been possible for anyone. Those who were planning on reaching their families by car or train somehow got away with it but those who had booked a flight were having a bit of a problem.

No one had expected the strong storm that had suddenly hit. Most of the flights heading out got cancelled and so many university students found themselves stuck at their university dorms until the storm calmed down and they could catch another plane. Unfortunately, this meant that they would have to spend Christmas at university and away from home.

The storm made no difference to Phil, who had already been planning on staying at uni for Christmas since his parents were on holiday for Christmas. It made all the difference to the students who had not seen their families in months and had been looking forward to spend a few days with them for Christmas.

Phil had lost count of how many upset and angry faces he had seen in one day. Christmas Eve was supposed to be a time of joy and excitement for the festive day to come and instead all he was seeing around him were glum faces.

He could understand where they were all coming from. If his parents weren’t on holiday, Phil would have been pretty bummed over having Christmas ruined by some storm that was causing flights to get cancelled. However, he felt as if his fellow students should still get the chance to enjoy Christmas Eve and Christmas, even if it hadn’t turned out exactly how they had hoped.

That’s how he ended up planning a huge Christmas party in less than three hours. There was time to get any fancy foods or drinks but a few of his friends helped him put something together and there was soon enough crisps, sandwiches and beers to serve everyone stuck at the dorm.

At first, not many people seemed willing to join in on the festivities but Phil was nothing if not convincing. He set up some music and soon they were all having fun and trying to make the best out of their situation. It was like one big house party at their, usually quiet, dorm. The only one who seemed intent on being miserable was Dan Howell.

Phil rolled his eyes when he saw him sulking in the corner of the room and ignored him. It became harder to do with the more time that passed. When he saw Dan get up and walk to his room after fifteen minutes of keeping an eye on him Phil sighed and decided to follow him.

Dan and Phil absolutely hate each other. They had been roommates for the past year after a glitch in the system had paired them up together, even with their difference in age. At first Phil hadn’t minded, thinking that he could at least help out a first year with his first year at university. He quickly changed his mind after a week of getting snapped at by Dan for no apparent reason at all.

As much as they disliked each other, Phil still couldn’t help but feel sorry for his roommate whose Christmas had gotten ruined. Maybe he could somehow convince him to come out of their room for long enough to join the party for a few minutes and possibly lift his spirit.

He knocked on the door and quietly walked in. Phil couldn’t hold back a sigh when he saw Dan lying down on his back and staring at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Hey Dan”, he said, trying to start up a conversation. He should have known that wouldn’t work, after almost a year of trying with no luck.

“Everyone is out there partying, you should join us. I know it’s not the same as what you probably had planned, but I’m sure anything is bette than spending Christmas Eve locked up in your room”, he said, trying to convince his stubborn roommate.

Dan didn't even bother answering him. He just turned around to look the other way, and continued ignoring him. Phil frowned, upset that his roommate was so stubborn he couldn’t even bring himself to be nice so close to Christmas. “Look, I know we hate each other but it’s Christmas Eve and your flight got cancelled. Please come outside and join the party.”

He had half expected to Dan to just keep on ignoring him but was pleasantly surprised when e actually turned to look at him. “I don’t want to.” _Not that much of an improvement then._

“Are you really so childish that you would rather spend Christmas Eve in your room on your own rather than join us at the party outside just because I planned it?” he snapped, unable to stay calm for much longer when faced with such an attitude.

Dan glared at him and quickly sat up. “You have always thought very highly of yourself haven’t you Lester? I know this might surprise you, but the world doesn’t only revolve around you. You have nothing to do with why I don't want to join the party so you can leave me alone and go back to enjoying yourself.”

Phil could feel himself turn bright red and couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. He hadn’t meant to assume that the only reason Dan was not joining the party was because of him. Judging by their history in the past, he just couldn’t help but think that it was something along those lines. Instead of doing as Dan asked and going back to the party, he sat down on Dan’s bed and tried his best to ignore the glares aimed at him.

“I’m sorry for assuming, I know I shouldn’t have”, he said, not finding it as hard to apologise to Dan as he originally thought. “Look, I know it must really suck to have made plans to spend Christmas with your family and suddenly have them all ruined because of some stupid storm. But locking yourself up in your room while everyone else is out there having fun is not worth it. So will you please join us?”

Dan did not seem convinced at all and Phil prepared himself to leave and back to the party. He refused to feel guilty after Dan not wanting to join them. After all, he tried his best to convince him. It wasn’t his fault if his roommate happened to be the most stubborn person he had ever met.

Dan surprised him by getting up and starting to walk towards the door. “Well?” he said, turning to look at Phil with raised eyebrows. “Are you coming or do you plan on taking my place on the bed?”

Phil could have very well replied rudely but it was Christmas Eve and he didn’t want to ruin the mood by starting a fight. He got up as well and followed Dan outside. The party was still in full swing and he couldn’t help but smile at seeing everyone having a good time. At least there weren’t any more glum faces on Christmas Eve.

He lost sight of Dan after a few minutes but tried his best not to let it bother him. Phil had done his part in getting Dan to leave his room but that didn’t mean the other boy now owed him anything. They hated each other so Phil should not have expected them to hang out at the party.

It didn’t take him long to forget about Dan for the time being and instead immersed himself into trying to have fun and enjoy his Christmas Eve as much as he could.

Ten minutes before midnight, Phi noticed that Dan was once again hiding in a corner. He was looking even more glum than he had before, if that was even possible, and Phil found himself walking towards him again. “Hey”, he said, sitting down next to him and trying not to seem overbearing.

Phil had no idea where this sudden protectiveness towards Dan Howell was coming from. Maybe it was his idea that no one deserved to feel sad around Christmas and that included Dan. The other boy didn't seem inclined to talk to him at all so Phil figured he was going to have to carry out a conversation by himself.

“Are you enjoying the party? Actually, forget that. I know you’re not going to answer. It’s Christmas in less than ten minutes. I know we hate each other and, after Christmas, we can go back to how things usually are. I think we should forget about the animosity between us for the time being though and just try to be civil to each other. For Christmas?” Phil was expecting Dan to say no, or maybe just stay silent and go back to his own room without saying a word. What actually got was something Phil could have never thought of.

“I was going to tell my family I’m bisexual this Christmas”, he blurted out, leaving Phil to stare at him in shock. He couldn’t believe Dan was actually telling him this but then he realised he was actually doing just what Phil had asked. Dan was being civil and trying to make conversation, Phil just had to let him.

“I’m sorry you won’t be able to do that. I’m sure it must have taken a lot for you to finally come to this decision. Trust me though, now that you’re sure about coming out, you will find your chance at some point. Maybe it won’t be this Christmas, but you’ll get other chances to visit your family. I know from experience that, once you’re certain you want to come out, there’s no going back.”

Phil hand idea if he was actually making things better or worse. All he knew was that he remembered just what it felt like to finally decide to come out to your family and the complete panic one feels when it comes to actually going through with it. He was actually very impressed by the determination Dan was showing in going through with it.

Dan actually smiled at him and Phil was, once again, left in complete shock. This was the first time that Dan was actually looking at him with anything other than contempt and Phil could barely believe it. It definitely didn’t help that he found himself really liking Dan’s smile and wishing he could see it more often.

“Thank you”, Dan said, still smiling at him. Phil couldn’t help but think that implying he was not straight himself had actually helped out a lot. Maybe Dan now felt as if they could relate better and maybe they had more things in common than they had originally thought.

Phil was about to say something else when he heard people starting to count down from ten. Christmas day was now only a few seconds away and Phil found himself staying next to Dan. If you had told him, a few hours before, that he would be celebrating the first few moments of Christmas with Dan, he would have laughed. Now, he found himself feeling perfectly happy right where he was.

“…seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero! Happy Christmas!” Phil saw people around him shout out greetings and well wishes and couldn’t help but smile. Just a few hours before, almost everyone had been feeling down over not getting to spend Christmas with their families, and now it seemed like he was looking at completely different persons.

He turned to look at Dan and found him to be already smiling at him. “Thanks for convincing me to join the party. This is actually not as bad as I thought and it’s definitely much better than staying in my room all night”, Dan said, looking a little embarrassed.

Phil couldn’t help but find the way Dan was obviously embarrassed and trying to hide it cute but it’s not as if he could say that out loud. They might have agreed on a temporary truce, but Phil was pretty sure that didn’t include being attracted to each other.

Dan seemed to think of it differently than him since he shuffled closer and quickly leaned in to kiss Phil’s cheek, turning bright red right after. “I’m sorry Phil, that was uncalled for. Just forget about it, please.”

Phil wanted to tell the younger boy that everything was fine and they could just forget about it but how could he, when he knew it was unlikely he would ever forget this particular moment? “What are you doing for Christmas lunch? I was planning on trying to cook something in the dorm kitchen. You could join me if you want”, he blurted out, shocking Dan in the process.

It was all worth it when he saw the smile show up on Dan’s face again, dimple on full show. “I would love that. Maybe I could help out as well? I’m not much of a cook but i’m sure I could learn quickly.”

Phil found himself nodding in agreement and they soon found themselves talking and joking around as if they had never considered themselves as ‘enemies’ before. He never thought he would find the first few hours of Christmas chatting with Dan Howell and feeling as if they had known each other for ages but Christmas was a time for miracles after all, right?

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that is officially the end of the 25 Days of Christmas!
> 
> It's been one hell of a ride and I feel so special to have gotten the chance to go through it with all of you. 
> 
> This has seriously been an adventure for me. I got the idea to do this on the 1stof December and so I had to get into it straight away with no time to plan or prepare in advance. I genuinely thought I would stick to it for a few days (a week maximum) and then drop it halfway through. The fact that I not only stuck with it through the end, but actually posted all oneshots on time, fills me with such pride and gives me the confidence I needed to try and battle my procrastination more often. 
> 
> None of this would have been possible without your constant support and encouragement. It's been 25 long days of getting very little sleep and trying my best to stay constant with my posting (even while I was abroad in Germany!) That would not have happened if it wasn't for you guys, and seeing that you were enjoying it!
> 
> There are a few specific people I want to take the time to thank. 
> 
> I'll start off with phanfic on Tumblr who always posted the oneshots I submitted to them. This project would not have gotten the exposure it got if it weren't for them and, for that, I owe them everything. 
> 
> onetruepairingideas on Tumblr. There would have been no 25 Days of Christmas without the wonderful prompts you share on your blog. If you're ever in the need for an AU prompt, check them out. They saved my ass multiple times during this journey.
> 
> Oncies-phan-universe on Tumblr. I didn't keep track of all the oneshots you reblogged, but I'm pretty sure you reblogged most of them. I can't thank you enough for your silent support. It was good to feel as if there was always someone having my back without even having to say anything. 
> 
> theentityyousee on Archive of Our Own. You are actually the person I was most insistent on thanking. Your comments always made my day. You actually commented on most of my oneshots and never failed to make me smile, even if it was just something short and simple to let me know you read my story. I found myself looking forward to reading your thoughts every time I posted a oneshot. Your support was fundamental to me, especially during the last week where exhaustion was finally catching up on me and I found it the hardest to carry on. You were always right there to motivate me and I cannot thank you enough. 
> 
> As stupid as this may sound, I want to thank Dan and Phil for actually sticking through with all of gamingmas and giving me the motivation to do the same. I felt that if they could stick through and film + edit 25 gaming videos, I could do the same and write 25 oneshots. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who helped me out by giving me their opinion when it came to choosing a prompt for a particular day. It helped me feel like you guys had more say in the 25 Days of Christmas and showed me that there were actual people interested in this little project of mine who has come to mean so much to me. 
> 
> Finally, I want to thank anyone who has supported me in any way throughout this 25 day long journey. Whether that was through leaving comments and kudos on AO3 or liking, reblogging and leaving asks on Tumblr, I just want you to know that I have seen everything and I appreciate it so very much. It helped me keep going and it made me feel as if what I was doing was actually worth it. I have never felt closer to you guys than while I was writing these oneshots and I can never thank you enough. 
> 
> This is the end of such an important journey for me and, even though I'm sad to see it end, I look forward to trying (and probably failing) to get on schedule again and maybe finally getting some good sleep at night. I will hopefully see you in other things I write this year and you will definitely see me again next Christmas with another 25 Days of Christmas! 
> 
> For now, I just want to wish you all a wonderful Christmas (and if you don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays) and a New Year full of everything your heart desires. May 2017 be kind to all of us. 
> 
> I love you all, 
> 
> Kristina xxx


End file.
